dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
A Fable of Two Hearts
A Fable of Two Hearts 'is the bonus gameplay content included in the Collector's Edition of The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree. In it, we play as Odette, a Swan Princess who is seeking to defend her kingdom from a series of Harpy attacks. While it seems that the game itself is not based on a particular fairytale, it does have elements of harpy mythology. Menu Text Once upon a time there lived another Swan Princess, one who had the difficult task of defending her kingdom from the most savage of beasts. Princess Odette was but a young girl, naive and unspoiled by the hardships of the world. Most importantly, she had never experienced the feeling called love. This is a story of how one Princess took it upon herself to save her kingdom, and in the process break her oath to the Goddess. But she did not do so out of hate, nor envy. No, this Swan Princess did it out of the purest, strongest love. Plot '''WARNING: This section contains massive spoilers! (So read at your own risk!)'' Centuries ago, when Odette was still a white swan, she was the bravest of the Swan Guard, and therefore named its princess. One day, while on patrol, harpies attacked her and her guards. She escaped unscathed, but several of her guards perished. Only she and her assistant made it alive. Odette starts her journey by setting out to find why the harpies are attacking members of the Swan Guard. To do this, she consults the wise Flow. He tells her the answer she seeks lies underground, so he allows her to travel there. When Odette arrives, she finds that a Druid is being attacked by a vicious harpy, and using a sword, she kills it. The druid gives her a frog in thanks and requests a mineral for her scrying pool. Odette finds a way into the Swan Archives and learns that harpies are actually the ancestors of the Swan Guard. They fell prey to their instincts, while the swans proved they were capable of doing nothing but serving the goddess. Odette knows they aren’t extinct, however, and somehow, they got free from the wind prisons all over Dire Island. In exchange for a mineral, the Druid then shows Odette a vision of the future: harpies swarming around the Dire Tree and destroying all life. Vowing to not let this happen, Odette goes into the forest to find a way to defeat the harpies. Then, Odette comes across traps set too cleverly for them to be the harpies’ doing. She keeps on until she finds an abandoned village and a house with a waterwheel. The frog helps her reach the house, where she meets Ewan. He states that he saw a man with a Swan Guard insignia free some harpies and set the forest traps. Upon returning to Ewan’s hut, the same assistant from before reveals himself to be the traitor, as the Harpy Queen said she’d pay him handsomely. Odette promises not to execute him, but he will be exiled for his disloyalty. Ewan helps Odette forge a wind flute to stun the Harpy Queen, and with a sword, Odette kills her. Shortly after, Odette kisses the frog in thanks, who is actually Prince James of the Black Forest. The two fall in love and she leaves the Guard. Odette becomes known as the Harpy Slayer, and for her deeds, isn’t killed by Flora, merely exiled. Epilogue And, so it came to pass that Odette defeated the Harpy Queen and the Traitor of the Guard while learning the ominous truth about the Harpies. These creatures were sworn to Goddess Flora, yet their beastly instincts conquered their nature. Thus they turned into unruly beasts. Odette also saw the fulfillment of the Druid's prophecy. With a simple kiss the Frog turned into a Prince - love was born at first sight. The emotion was so profound that Odette was ready to relinquish her duty as the leader of the Swan Guard. Seeking love above the call of duty, Odette knew that her destiny was elsewhere. Parables The Child by the Lake Long ago, a baby was left on the banks of Swan Lake, wrapped in a blanket. She neither cried nor laughed, but quietly stared at the soft waves blown by the icy wind. She remained there until she was found by a carpenter's wife. She immediately brought the child home to her husband. The couple could not have children of their own, so the baby was joyously welcomed as a gift from the Goddess. As soon as the baby could walk on her own, she started visiting that same spot at the lake where she was found. "She wants her real mother," concluded the wife. "No," said the carpenter, "she is in love with the water." Odette was a child who loved life and believed in the goodness of the universe. She grew up to become a charming Princess who had a deep and mystical connection to the lake and its inhabitants. It was there at that very lake that a small, unexceptional amphibian would first set eyes upon her beauty. Far From Home The enchanted frog's curse was lifted by a kiss from the Swan Princess, who stood in amazement as she watched a hideous frog transform into a beautiful Prince. It wouldn't be long before the two fell in love, leaving Odette hesitant about her next step. The two parted for a short time, corresponding only through letters. But Odette had never denied her feelings, and would not do so for long. She announced her decision to wed the ex-frog Prince James to the Swan Guard, who in turn have exiled her from the Swan Kingdom. Odette spent a happy couple of years with Prince James, but being so far away from Swan Lake had taken its toll. She started to age rapidly, growing thinner and paler until she finally succumbed to illness. Without her by his side, Prince James reverted to his amphibian state, and mourned her for many years. He built a small lake next to her shrine, so that at least in death she could be reunited with her greatest love. Connections * The protagonist of this game, Princess Odette, was referenced in both The Exiled Prince and The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree. * The Druid is seen here as a young woman. She also plays a role in The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree, where she is seen as an old woman. Her owl familiar remains the same in both cases. * The frog given to Princess Odette is actually Prince James in his cursed frog form. * Ewan the Craftsman is seen here as a young man. He also plays a role in Goldilocks and the Fallen Star, and his work is seen in Queen of Sands and The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree. * Flow, the Old Man of Stone, also plays a role in The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree. * The Harpies and the defeat they suffer here at the hands of Princess Odette are both mentioned in the main game, The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree. * The Swan Guard is also seen in the main game, The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree. * Some of the events of The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree are shown to Princess Odette in the Druid's scrying pool. Trivia * The discipline figurine resembles Ogma, a deity from Irish and Scottish mythology who stands for eloquence and learning. * If we look at the refection or the drawings of Odette, the picture is actually Cinderella from the Frog Prince game. It was possibly an easy mix-up given the two looks similar by their profile painting picture alone. Gallery Screenshots= F2h-harpy-talons-opening.jpg|Harpies! F2h-harpy-swan-guard-fight.jpg|The Swan Guard under attack F2h-odette-and-dude-opening.jpg|Escaping the scene Swan_Guard_Traitor_Talks_To_Odette.jpg|The Counselor advises us to search the Swan Archives F2h-flow-the-ancient.jpg|Waking Flow, the Old Man of Stone F2h-odette-attacks-harpy.jpg|Helping the Druid F2h-druid-gives-frog.jpg|The Druid presents us with a rather unusual gift Vision in Druid's pool.jpg|Visions in the Druid's pool Deep Forest2.png|Venturing into the Deep Forest F2h-ewan-injured.jpg|Ewan injured by the harpies Creating Life Potion.jpg|Creating a Life Potion F2h-odette-with-sword-on-bad-guy.jpg|Confronting the traitor Wind_Flute.jpg|The repaired Wind Flute F2h-harpy-queen-in-lair.jpg|Facing the Harpy Queen F2h-odette-frog-ending.jpg|Thank you Frog for all your help F2h-odette-kisses-james-ending.jpg|Pucker up F2h-odette-and-james-ending.jpg|"Prince James, at your service, milady." F2h-james-and-odette-ending.jpg|A love has been born |-|Hidden Object Puzzle Scenes= AFOTH_FROG1.jpg|HOP 1 (Stone Temple) AFOTH_FROG2.jpg|HOP 2 (Old Archive) F2h-ewan-workshop-cabinet.jpg|HOP 3 (Watermill Interior) AFOTH_FROG3.jpg|HOP 4 (Deep Forest) |-|Other Images= AFOTH_Bonus_Game_Icon_Locked.jpg|A Fable of Two Hearts Locked AFOTH_Bonus_Game_Icon_Unlocked.jpg|A Fable of Two Hearts Unlocked F2h-child-by-the-lake.jpg|"The Child by the Lake" Parable image F2h-far-from-home.jpg|"Far From Home" Parable image Category:A to Z Category:Bonus Games Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:A Fable of Two Hearts